Trypticon (Aligned)
Trypticon (トリプティコン, Toriputikon), is a giant titan of a Decepticon, he casts a vast shadow across the battlefield whenever he appears. Though he once turned into Trypticon Station, a neutral scientific outpost, Trypticon's intelligence is only just enough to make him an effective warrior, even if it hardly seems needed with his vast array of weapons. He is a ruthless killing machine that enjoys causing mass destruction. He is equally formidable in his current alternate form of the Decepticons' fortress of a warship, the Nemesis (ネメシス, Nemeshisu), even after due to the damage at the hands of Optimus Prime sent him into stasis. Carrying Megatron and the remnants of his Decepticon uprising, the Nemesis is still a force to be reckoned with. Appearance & Biography :Voice actor: Fred Tatasciore (English), Not Known (Japanese) His alternate modes are a Cybertronian orbital space station, and a Nemesis-class battleship. Gallery File:Trypticon_WFC-NemesisMode.png|Trypticon's Nemesis battleship mode. Personality Relationships Friends/Allies *Decepticons **Megatron Family Neutral Rivals Enemies *Autobots *Dinobots **Grimlock **Swoop **Snarl **Slug **Sludge Weapons & Abilities History Pre-History War for Cybertron After Optimus Prime learned of the coming corruption of the Core, he ordered an evacuation of all Autobots. Only to find they have a much more bigger problem to worry. When Megatron brought his space station back online, started using it to blow up the ships, Optimus Prime sent Jetfire, Air Raid, and Silverbolt to destroy the station. Flooding it with coolant while under heavy fire, the jets were about to blow it up...until they discovered that the station itself was alive. At this point, the Trypticon orbital weapon gun began first targeting locations on Cybertron such as Zeta Prime's Vaults, the Hall of Ancients, the Stellar Galleries and the Code Archives before finally acquiring the coordinates for Optimus Prime. The fliers hoped that they could prevent Iacon's destruction by destroying Trypticon's conversion cog, reverting him to his robot mode. Unfortunately for the aerial Autobots, his robot mode was a gigantic, metal dinosaur. Jetfire destroyed his jetpack, and Trypticon plummeted to the planet below. After his weapons were restored, Trypticon made a stand for the Decepticons and started destroying Autobots. Optimus, convincing the Autobots to keep the fight going, made a stand with Bulkhead and Ironhide by going to investigate the crash and battled the titan. The bad news was that Trypticon's weak spots are his shoulder-mounted weapons systems, his exposed heat vents, a set of three power cores along his shoulders and back, and in his mouth, but the good news was the Autobots didn't give up. After half of his health depleted, Trypticon made one more stand, and used his true power. Even though the blasts were powerful and was at the near-edge of defeat, Trypticon made a last-ditch effort to attack, but the Autobots fired one huge blast and Optimus unleashed a powerful shockwave from his axe. Causing Trypticon to lost his balance, making the monster fall to his demise into an energon lake below. Rise of the Dark Spark pooped its pants it died Fall of Cybertron After his defeat at the hands of Optimus Prime, Trypticon's body was salvaged from the Energon pool, and dismantled, kept in (still very large) pieces. Sometime later, Shockwave informed Megatron of a planet rich with resources that they could reach by space bridge, and all they needed was a vessel to take them there. While the scientist worked on the space bridge, the leader led an assault on the labs where Trypticon's body parts were being held. Piece by piece, the Decepticons were able to retake the monster's body. Eventually, after some tinkering, Soundwave was able to reassemble Trypticon despite his gargantuan size. Soundwave stated that there was massive damage to the reptilian Decepticon, and it would likely take some time to repair. Megatron had other plans and informed Trypticon (not knowing if he can even her him) that as he'd failed in his task of destroying the Autobots, he would be rebuilt into a new warship form. Though Soundwave informed Megatron that due to the damage, Trypticon would be stuck as a warship, Megatron ordered him to begin the procedure. Once Soundwave's work was complete, the Nemesis, as it was now referred to, pursued the Ark as it departed Cybertron, and engaged it in a fierce ship-to-ship battle in front of the wormhole of a space bridge. As Optimus and Megatron dueled, the space bridge began tearing both ships apart, and ultimately sucked both ships through to parts unknown. Synopsis Appearances Episodes Games Books Novels Exodus Exiles Comics IDW Fall of Cybertron comics Trivia Category:Transformers Category:Aligned Transformers Category:Robots Category:Male Category:Villains Category:Decepticons Category:Aligned Decepticons Category:Male Decepticons Category:Aligned Male Decepticons Category:Triple Changers Category:Aligned Triple Changers Category:Decepticon Triple Changers Category:Aligned Decepticon Triple Changers Category:Space stations Category:Aligned space stations Category:Decepticon space stations Category:Aligned Decepticon space stations Category:Decepticon bases Category:Aligned Decepticon bases Category:Decepticon starships Category:Aligned Decepticon starships Category:Alternate Versions of Trypticon Category:Alternate Versions of the Nemesis